Outsiders The Next Generation
by youngkit
Summary: Ponyboy and the Gang leaped twenty years into the future with the McCormick brothers, Texas and Mason, Johnny and Dallas. Now join their kids and see their lives as everything takes a turn for the worst. All characters that aren't mine go to S.E. Hinton.
1. Characters

Outsiders: The Next Generation

(All the original characters from the two S.E. Hinton Books go to her, all mine are mine. Dallas and Johnny are ALIVE! YES!)

Characters

**Greaser Kids**

_Darry's Kids_

Kyle Bryan Curtis (22) – engaged to Tina Scotts

Shawn Justice Curtis (19)

Emily Robin Curtis (17)

Darryl Shane Curtis 3rd (15&3/4)

_Two-Bit's Kids_

Ryan Harold Matthews (15)

Alex Christopher Matthews (13)

Daniel Logan Matthews (9)

_Sodapop's Kids_

Pepsi-Cola Shane Curtis (18) – engaged to Taylor Prince

Thunder Eric Curtis (15)

Trooper Hope Curtis (8)

Rocky Freedom Curtis (6)  
>Sodapop Patrick Curtis Junior (3)<p>

Mustang Breeze and Chevy Brandon Curtis (1.5)

_Steve's Kids_

Luke Ian Randel (14)

Quinton Lucifer Randel (9)

Samantha Ashley Randel (5)

_Ponyboy's Kids_

Mason-Alexander Keith, Maxwell-Nathan Kenneth and Marcy-Lynn Kathrin Curtis (16)

William-James Fredrick Curtis (12)

Patrick-Scott Timothy Curtis (8)

Jesse-Ronald Vincent Curtis (5)

Iris-Amber Jessica and Ivan-Adam Jacob Curtis (4 months old)

_Dallas' Kids_

Texas-Michael Gary Winston (25) – Married to Erica Shepherd

Raymond Dakota Winston (9)

Grace Valentine Winston (6)

_Johnny's Kids_

Mika William Cade (15)

Felix Justin Cade (12)

Ember Ashton Cade (8)

Willow Sierra Cade (5)

_Tim Shepherd's Kids_

Erica Shepherd (25)

Bailey Shepherd (19)

Lacey Shepherd (15)

_Curly Shepherd's Kid_

Nick Shepherd (13)

_**Greasers**_

Darry (46) and June (44) Curtis – been married for 23 years

Sodapop (42) and Cheyanne (40) Curtis – been married for 20 years

Ponyboy (39) and April (38), been married for 17 years

Steve (42) and Kelly (40), trying to get a divorce, been married 15 years

Two-Bit (44) and Marcia (42), married for 19 years

Dallas (44) and Cherry (41), been married for 19 years

Ronnie Harpmen– 44, Texas' birth mom, unknown location

Johnny (41) and Tammy Cade (40), been married for 8 years

Texas (25) and Erica Winston (25), been married for 6 months

Tim Shepherd (43)

Curly Shepherd (38)

_**Other Character's Kids**_

_Sandy and Soda/Joe's Kids_

Noel Curtis (26) – Married to a guy named Tom with two kids, three year old Collins and one year old T.J.

Noah Curtis (26) – Engaged to a girl named Sienna, two year old son named Lane

Anthony Keystone (12)

_Randy and Faith's Kids_

Carter Anderson (17), ran away two years ago after his mom died

Joseph Anderson (14)

Kyle Anderson (5)

_Texas and Rachel McCormick's Kids_

A.J. Zachary McCormick (18)

Hunter Davis McCormick (15)

Kris Nathan McCormick (13)

_Mason and Alice McCormick's Kids_

Tyson Peter McCormick (22)

Abby Taylor McCormick (10)

Connor Erick McCormick (5)


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

Pony's P.O.V.

'When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had just two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home.' Little did I know that line would jump start my career in publishing as an author. Now I was waiting on the right side of the preacher with my best friend, Johnny Cade, to the left of me grinning at me as his hand rested on my shoulder, and my brothers Sodapop and Darrel Curtis next to Johnny. My family and friends were waiting as was I with butterflies in my stomach. Then I heard the music play and the church doors opened. When my grey- green eyes landed on her, my beautiful fiancé, I felt like I was the luckiest man in the world. Seeing her in her mother's gorgeous white wedding dress with her father at her side, I though that day would be the happiest day in my entire life. When my eyes locked with chocolate brown eyes I knew I made the right choice in wanting to marry her. And in a few short hours, after getting a death glare from her father who seemed sad and happy yet still protective, like he did when I first brought April back from our first date and saw him with a gun. I though that this would never happen but it was, we were almost married. I looked into April's breath taking beautiful beyond this world eyes smiling with love shinnying in mine, and as I caressed her cheek, I locked my lips with hers in a breath taking kiss and I didn't want it to end. That day I said 'I do' I was twenty-two years old.

The next happiest day of my life was when I found out I was going to be a father for the first time. I was so happy to be starting my own family that I almost forgot to tell the gang about it. Now that was funny.

Flashback

I looked around at my family. Two year old Kyle was sitting between his parents, Darry, yes Darry, and June coloring on the kiddy menu he had gotten from our waiter. We were at this fancy restaurant called Mike's for dinner that I had suggested. Dallas had his own five year old son, Texas with him. Who'd ever imagine Dallas as a single parent or a father at all since he hated kids? He just didn't like them but he loved Texas to death. Soda was there with his wife, Cheyanne. They had gotten married recently. Johnny was with his girlfriend, Midnight he had recently started dating. He seemed pretty happy with her and had told his father of and actually hit his old man. Mr. Cade deserved it after what he did to poor Johnny. But anyway, Steve was with wife, Kelly, who was seven months pregnant. I looked at the others then tapped my glass with my fork. "Guys, can I have your attention for a minute?" I asked them. Everyone turned to me. "Guys, April and I have good news. We're going to have triplets." I said to them.

Darry almost seemed to chock on his stake. Soda grinned at April and me. Johnny looked at me and nodded grinning. Steve looked at me like he was trying to figure out how April got pregnant when his own wife was pregnant. That was a blast. Especially when Texas asked Dally where babies came from and Dallas almost told him the truth instead of the 'bird and the bees' version and looked at me mad. That was a fun night, except for when Kelly started having contraction and Steve became a daddy for the first time. Yep that night was so fun.

End of flashback

And the time I fainted after finding out April was pregnant with triplets and the fact that I had to face her father. Boy that was a wonderful dinner. He grabbed his rifle and I was glade that I ran track that night. But luckily April and her mother were able to calm her father down before he could like me. Then when she went into labor 8 months later I was at work when Sodapop called me at work telling my April went into labor. I rushed to the hospital to find out I was a father of my first three kids, Mason-Alexander, Maxwell-Nathan, and Marcy-Leann plus that Johnny was to be there godfather.

Now 16 years later from that day….


	3. Dream came true almost

Chapter one

Pony's P.O.V.

I woke to something on my stomach. I groaned as I sat up opening my eyes to see Jesse-Ronald, my five year old son looking at me with tears in his eyes. He must have had another nightmare again. I held him to me whispering to him, hoping not to wake April. Four months ago she had given birth to our set of twins, Iris-Amber Curtis and Ivan-Adam Curtis and she'd just got the cold so I was up constantly taking care of the kids that way they didn't get sick and miss school. I had three other boys named William-James, Patrick-Scott, and Jesse-Ronald ranging from the ages of twelve to five. Patrick-Scott's the middle child out of eight. I was now 39 and April was 38. As I carefully got out of bed to put Jesse to bed I noticed my car was gone. I was mad because I knew I came home in my dark grey car last night from work and checked on the kids to find my son, Mason-Alexander was gone.

I put Jesse to bed and looked at the clock on the hallway wall as I passed and did one backtrack. If I was reading it correctly, the clock as 4:30 and I groaned face palming myself and went into the kitchen. As I stepped in though, I watched my sixteen year old so sneak in holding something in his arms as he carefully shut the door trying not to wake anyone up. But that was too late; I was already up and watched him then realized what the figure in his arms was. It's just that I'm too young to be a grandfather. Maybe I'm dreaming?

Then I woke up in cold sweat to realize it all was a dream. Wow that was one scary dream. But everything in its true, even the grandfather part, but my grandson, Gregory isn't here yet.


End file.
